Caminos Intactos
by PaolaChiave
Summary: Cuando se despertó no sabía donde estaba ni quien era. Cuando de repente la ve. La conoce, la ha visto, pero, ¿de dónde? la necesita para recuperar su pasado perdido. Todo resulta más confuso que esclarecedor al conocerla, empieza a sentir cosas extrañas que no recordaba haber sentido antes. Tan perdida como él, no recuerda la sombra a la que están atados por una profecía maldita.


Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen al talentoso mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomo sus personajes para crear algo bien loco y shidori (?

Esta historia es sobre todo de misterio e intriga, pero lentamente avanzaremos a los momentos baia baia, así que espero la disfruten como yo disfruto escribirla, estaré esperando sus reviews :3

 **Capítulo 1.**

 **El lugar.**

 **Entonces**

* * *

 _-El objetivo ha sido colocado exitosamente en la base, ha sido antes de lo esperado, cambio._

 _-Si el objetivo se encuentra impune en el lugar, ¿ya dejaron la nota a su disposición? cambio._

 _-Capitana Igarashi, todo ha salido según lo estipulado, cambio._

 _Un equipo especial de rastreadores comenzó a salir en binas del lugar, indicando que habían depositado el objetivo en el centro del mismo._

 _-¿Las provisiones fueron esparcidas?_

 _-Afirmativo._

 _¿Se aseguraron de recoger su banda?_

 _-Afirmativo._

- _Bien, den la orden de retirada a los camiones._

 _-Hai._

Se preguntaba si realmente eso era la correcto. Bueno, las órdenes del Consejo habían sido muy específicas pero, aún así, no exime de eso la sensación de haber obrado de una manera poco moral. Por Kami, ¿quiénes eran ellos para decidir la vida de una persona? Sus puños se apretaron con furia a sus costados, sintiéndose impotente. El deber de un shinobi era el de seguir órdenes, sin mostrar las verdaderas emociones, siempre. Pero aún así... en su estómago se podía percibir su malestar, provocándole arcadas. Sentía asco. Asco de su aldea, asco de ella misma. Estaban traicionando al Hokage. Traicionar a un héroe por temor a la incertidumbre. ¿Hasta que punto iba a terminar Konoha siendo influenciada por esos putos ancianos, a la sombra del Hokage? Si de ella dependiera, los estrangularía con sus propias manos.

Pero estaba hecho todo ya. No había nada que pudiera hacer, no era momento para acobardarse o ponerse sentimental, ella nunca lo había sido. Era tiempo de informar y tratar de olvidar lo ocurrido. Pero... ¿Realmente podría olvidar algo así? Él niño de la profecía... sería borrado del mapa por sus acciones. Muy a su pesar, una pequeña lágrima brotó de su ojo izquierdo, acariciando su pálida tez. Se la enjugó antes de que alguien pudiera verla y maldijo por lo bajo.

-Larguémonos de aquí inmediatamente -había ordenado a su escuadrón.

Todo ya estaba preparado para regresar a lo que conocerían como realidad. Vio como uno de los hombres del pelotón llevaba en sus manos la banda del objetivo. Trotó hasta él, y extendió su mano. -Yo me encargaré de eso. -Demandó. Su voz y postura firmes, no dejaban cabida a cuestionamiento alguno. El subordinado la miró un poco extrañado pero en un segundo asintió y se la entregó. Ella la contempló con aire ausente, a la vez que sentía la brisa del viento arrastrando las hojas que rondaban por el piso en su cabello. _¿Que pasará al regresar?_ se preguntó en su mente, rezando para que todo ese mal presagio solo estuviera en su imaginación.

Haber alterado algo así, ¿qué supondría para el futuro de la aldea? No; que supondría, para el futuro... del mundo ninja.

Y antes de que pudiera continuar sus divagaciones, sintió el inconfundible cosquilleo en su cuerpo del jutsu de teletransportación. Iban a regresar a casa, todos.

Salvo él.

* * *

-Ttebayo... me volvió a salir mal... -rezongó con resignación un atolondrado rubio- Bien, será una vez más...

Al practicar por enésima vez la rutina de entrenamiento que intentaba imitar desde la televisión, Naruto tropezó torpemente al intentar hacer un salto triple y cayó irremediablemente al suelo.

-Esto de ser un guerrero me está matando -murmuró sin entusiasmo, pero poniéndose de pie.

Le gustaba mucho entrenar. Cada día al despertar, se ponía sus pantalones favoritos de un color naranja llamativo y se iba a recorrer el bosque en una tipo carrera personal; su objetivo era siempre mantener la resistencia en sus piernas y cuadríceps para poder seguir realizando movimientos complicados a la hora de ver las cintas de entrenamiento.

Por alguna extraña razón lo hacía. Iba más allá del simple gusto por el deporte, lo sentía más bien como una necesidad de su cuerpo. Estar todo el día encerrado en la cabaña sin nada emocionante que hacer lo enloquecía bastante. Era inquieto, intrépido, ágil, y según el espejo del baño, muy muy apuesto.

-Creo que debo dejar de ver one punch man -dijo para sí, y se acercó la botella de agua que estaba en la mesa de la salita.

Abrió mucho los brazos y se dejó caer sobre la mullida alfombra de la sala, derrotado. Se desplomó como si lo hubiera derribado una gigantesca bola de cañón escondida.

-Naruto... Uzumaki. -Dijo su nombre como si no se acabara de hacer a la idea de que fuera el real, como si le estuvieran gastando una broma- Yo soy... Naruto Uzumaki. -lentamente, se fue incorporando hasta quedar sentado en la alfombra. Miró las paredes de la casa. Estaban todas desprovistas de fotos o memorias algunas. Se paró de un pequeño salto y avanzó por el pasillo que conducía a los dormitorios. Como si temiera encontrar algo prohibido, se adentró en su propio dormitorio, inseguro de lo que hacía, y empezó a hurgar entre sus propias pertenencias, buscando... nada en particular. Necesitaba algo que le explicara en donde se encontraba, o por qué habían pasado años y nadie había ido a verlo. _¿Alguien me estará buscando?_ se preguntó, mordiéndose el labio inferior. La respuesta fue como una punzada para su corazón, pues algo dentro de él la sabía sin llegar a saber como: No. Estaba solo. Atrapado pero sin estar _realmente_ atrapado.

-¡¿Quién soy?! -gritó en voz alta en el vacío cuarto sin luz, inundado por la penumbra de la tarde.

Hacía muchos años, cuando recién había despertado en aquel sitio, había una nota adherida a su mano. No comprendió demasiado, pero pudo percibir que alguien le estaba pidiendo que fuera comprensivo y que no se asustara, que era libre ahora.

No tenía ningún recuerdo, de absolutamente nada antes de despertar, ni siquiera vagos vestigios. Nada.

Caminó de un lado a otro en la habitación, meditando, buscando respuestas en su mente.

 _Si estoy vivo, es que tengo un propósito. ¿Pero cuál es?_

 _¿Dónde está mi familia?_

 _¿Tendré hermanos?_

 _¿Tíos?_

 _¿Padres...?_

No es que únicamente estuviese solo en aquella cabaña del bosque, sino que sus alrededores tenían la pinta de no ser transitados por ningún ser humano en años, quizá siglos. Estaba en una isla sin mar. Con un arrebato ligeramente propio, dio un puñetazo contra la pared enfrente de él. Sintió el dolor extenderse desde sus nudillos hasta la muñeca, y la sangre de una antigua herida comenzó a emanar al ser abierta de nuevo.

-Tengo que salir de aquí -dijo decididamente entre dientes, sopesando sus opciones. Había rodeado el bosque un millón de veces, pero nunca se había adentrado profundamente en él por temor a perderse, -creyendo que alguien en algún momento arribaría en la cabaña y quería estar ahí cuando eso ocurriera- pero eso ya no le importaba ahora, había dejado de importarle hacía mucho -Hasta la muerte puede ser mejor que esto, pensó.

Pero no era el querer vagar a lo tonto lo que se proponía, necesitaba buscar respuestas mediante otras personas. Tenía los conocimientos básicos de un chico, debía haber otros como él, el problema es que estaba aislado, y lo invadía un horrible temor al considerar la idea de que fuera el último humano en la tierra. Se decía a sí mismo que eso era absurdo, pero el no hablar con nadie, ni haber visto a nadie en años, tantos que había perdido la cuenta, no ayudaba mucho que digamos a alejar aquellas ideas tan mortíferas.

Pero el ser dejado en ese sitio, por otro lado, también debía significar algo. ¿Era un castigo como siempre pensaba? o se trataba de algo más allá de su entendimiento, algo que intentaban decirle quienes lo habían abandonado con aquella nota, que estaba a salvo en esa casa?

Había una cabaña próxima a la de él, pero en ella no vivía nadie. Era lo más cercano que tenía a una posible interacción con otras personas, pues al recorrer varios kilómetros podía divisar más cabañas de madera, pero como cabía esperar, también estaban inhabitadas, sólo que a un radio más alejado de la suya propia. Parecía como si todos se hubieran ido a un lugar seguro, y él había sido abandonado en aquel pueblo fantasma. Sólo conocía los límites del bosque, no veía nada más que maleza, nada de tiendas ni puentes, sólo grava y un camino interminable. Tenía que seguirlo, y averiguar que había sido del mundo.

La persona que lo había dejado ahí a su merced le había proporcionado todo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo lanzar chicos a una cabaña desconocida en completa soledad, pero con todas las comodidades: tenía en total 12 habitaciones, en las que cuatro de ellas constaban de cuatro dormitorios, dos baños, un sótano, una cocina, un estudio con libros y pilas de libros, la terraza, y lo que parecía ser una especie de almacén, repleto de comida enlatada y bolsas y más bolsas de comida chatarra que parecían jamás caducar para su fortuna. Sin contar con la enorme sala de estar, repleta de muebles llamativos y extraños, televisón, dvd, montones y montones de películas, discos y videojuegos, junto con un nintendo 64, todo para él solo

Hasta en su dormitorio tenía más de 200 camisas y camisetas de todos los tamaños, diseños y colores posibles, su cuarto era el más grande de las habitaciones sin contar la sala principal, lleno de repisas con figurillas de acción, una colección de más de 70 mangas y dvds apilados.

Alguien se había encargado además de mantenerlo ocupado, y él, simplemente se había limitado a esperar, creyendo que en cualquier momento alguien aparecería con alguna explicación.

Cuando recién había despertado, sintió un profundo frío invadirlo, pues creyó que estaba secuestrado, lo cual no parecía estar muy lejos de la realidad, pero seguía sin entender el motivo de su soledad, eso lo frustraba. No había ni un alma por aquel bosque tan pintoresco, pues era gigante y eclipsante, oía el murmullo de una fuente cercana y los pájaros que se apoyaban para beber. Escuchaba como se estremecían los arbustos por los mapaches y ardillas que recolectaban frutos salvajes. En definitiva, era un lugar excelente para acampar y explorar, pero por algún motivo no lo hacía él, prefería quedarse en la cabaña cuando era de noche, algo no dejaba de inquietarle sobre aquel lugar fantasma.

Pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que irse, ese no era su hogar. No tenía ni idea de lo que había sucedido pero por alguna razón sentía que había pasado algo realmente horrible donde quiera que estuviese ese hogar que tanto anhelaba. Pues él sentía en su pecho que debía haber alguien en el mundo que lo necesitara, que incluso pudo haber tenido amigos aunque sea el caso de que se encontrara huérfano, debía haber alguien que supiera de su existencia. Le aterraba la idea de que no le quedara nadie, en definitiva prefería morir con ellos si acaso existían y realmente estuviesen muertos, pero quería recordar, sentía un nudo terrible en la garganta y las lágrimas de desesperación no lo dejaban dormir por las noches. Había contado los días por un tiempo, pero simplemente se cansó de hacerlo, con aire derrotado, había lanzado sus cuentas por los aires, pues le irritaba saber que habían pasado dos años sin movimiento alguno, y justo ahora puede que hayan transcurrido dos más.

Esa no era vida, por más abarrotado que estuviera de provisiones y lujos, era exhaustivo esperar y no poder recordar ni saber nada. Por eso todos los días se hacía la misma pregunta.

 _¿Quién soy?_

Así que en un incontrolable impulso, empezó a buscar bolsas y mochilas en el armario. No parecía que le hubieran proporcionado cosas para salir de viaje, lo cual lo hizo resoplar aún más molesto.

-No importa -se dijo- ya se me ocurrirá algo...

Empezó a buscar en el cajón de la sala los manteles del comedor, si empacaba lo más indispensable podría apilarlo en un manto y cerrarlo, haría un bolso improvisado. Tomó unas 5 botellas de agua, considerando sólo llevarse dos, pues el había escuchado a unos kilómetros cuando recorría el bosque un arroyo cercano, pero no sabía si encontraría algún pozo en varios y varios kilómetros en su camino. Las botellas eran necesarias, pero no tenía mucho espacio. Por el amor de Dios, ¿le habían proporcionado videojuegos y una habitación de lujo pero no una cochina mochila? Se recordó a si mismo que en el almacén había cajas de cartón, tal vez pudiera haber entre ellas bolsas de plástico, no había revisado muy bien, pues sus víveres estaban en unos 50 armazones de metal gigantescos, repletos de comida enlatada e imperecedera como para toda una vida... -al pensar aquello hizo que empeorara su humor, pues probablemente sí que eran para toda su vida. Así de gigante era esa habitación. Pensó que en cualquier momento se le acabaría todo y tendría que buscar un nuevo refugio, pero era todo tan extraño, cuando creía haberse acabado uno de los armazones, al siguiente día aparecía con un poco más de comida, como si no la hubiese utilizado. ¿Alguien se metía en su almacén? Nunca hubo señales de ello así que se encogió de hombros y se limitó a seguir tomando la comida.

Así pues, se dirigió con prisa hacia el enorme cuarto sin ventanas que correspondía al almacén. No pasaba mucho tiempo ahí, sólo tomaba como era lo usual la cantidad de comida o ingrediente que necesitara para la cocina, pero casi siempre pasaba de ello y preparaba ramen instántaneo, su comida favorita. Sabía que no era muy saludable y todo eso, pero no podía resistirse a su delicioso sabor. Una vez ahí, busco entre las cajas con papel aluminio y detergentes algo que pudiera servirle. Empezó a revolverlas con poco entusiasmo, cuando dio con lo que buscaba.

¡Sí!

Empezó a empacar como loco latas de comida y cosas que podrían servirle mucho para el recorrido. Junto con las bolsas, podría utilizar el mantel para fabricar un morral, no había problema, era un buen comienzo para iniciar su búsqueda. Una vez que tomó las cosas que le parecieron más apropiadas, salió del almacén, preguntándose si volvería a pisar aquel lugar. Regresó a la cocina y empezó a trabajar.

* * *

-¡Aggh! hemos caminado por horas, ¡No puedo soportar este calor mucho más!

-Ya casi llegamos Hikari, no seas tan revoltosa -negó con la cabeza su viejo padre- A este paso vas a acabar siendo una vieja amargada.

Su hermana y su padre rieron, mientras ella se mordía el cachete por dentro, conteniendo su malestar.

-Como sea.

Pero era verdad, ya llevaban alrededor de unas 2 horas viajando, sin mencionar la cantidad de días que habían invertido de un lado a otro para seguir avanzando hacia su destino.

Miró de reojo a su hermana, y advirtió que tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba un poco cabizbaja. ¿Qué estaría pasando por su pequeña cabeza? Nada bueno de seguro.

Su padre había dado un ultimátum: su hermana no regresaría a aquella escuela, donde todos la molestaban. Nunca la vio ni feliz ni triste con esa decisión, simplemente se limitó a asentir en plan _no hay de otra._

Hikari suspiró en parte agotada por el viaje y en parte resignada. Era cierto que ella no quería hospedarse en medio de la nada, lo rural definitivamente no iba con ella, pero algo en sus entrañas le recordaba que su hermana se sentiría mejor, aunque no lo admitiera. La depresión por su pasado la atormentaba, necesitaba darse un respiro de todo ese borlote de confusión que surcaba sus pensamientos. Hikari no podía imaginarse a sí misma padeciendo lo mismo, la amnesia a esa edad era una idea devastadora, no podía ni imaginar todo el peso de la frustración amontonándose en su interior, acabaría loca. Debía reconocer la fortaleza de su hermana, aunque pareciera tan débil a simple vista, conocía todo el dolor que había tenido que soportar, y la fortaleza que se necesitaba para lograrlo, y si estaba en sus manos ayudarla, tendría que hacerlo sin rechistar.

-Cuando lleguemos te dejaré la cama de arriba -dijo Hikari olvidándose de sus quejas.

-Me parece bien -le sonrió ella en respuesta, y ambas empezaron a parlotear sobre los preparativos de la comida de esa tarde.

Su padre era un hombre muy sencillo, humilde en lo que conlleva a honradez. Siempre había soñado con tener un hijo varón, pero al morir su esposa, ese sueño fue arrojado a la basura, pero no era algo que le importara. Era feliz, con sus dos niñas, aunque no fueran hermanas de sangre, le pertenecían, y estaba orgulloso de ellas.

No podía esperar a llegar al pueblo, donde no vería a nadie, sino que por fin encontraría un lugar tranquilo para criar a su hija y no se sintiera incómoda. Tenía un pasado con aquel lugar, y hubo un tiempo en que creyó que la gente volvería a establecerse en él, pero se había equivocado, claro que eso era una buena noticia en ese momento, pero aún así, le intrigaba un poco.

-Quiero que tengan mucho cuidado por aquí -les dijo a sus hijas una vez que empezaron a distinguir en el horizonte postes de madera- No quiero que se confíen, nunca se sabe que podamos encontrarnos en el camino.

Ambas chicas asintieron, un tanto perplejas.

-Me consuela el hecho de saber que los baños tienen tina -comentó Hikari animadamente- creo que es lo primero que haré, darme un profundo y relajante baño de espuma con especies, lo mejor que puedo ofrecerle a mis desafortunados pies.

-Cálmate tú -se rió su padre- lo dices como si le hubieras dado la vuelta al mundo corriendo.

-Pues casi.

Al cabo de veinte minutos, la peculiar familia llegó al claro de un bosque que a primera instancia, parecía tenebroso, pero era normal, el sol se había ocultado ya, y eso que habían iniciado muy temprano. La comida se convertiría en cena.

-Recuerden que mañana a esta hora llegarán las provisiones, si no estoy disponible más les valdrá salir a recibirlas si no quieren morir de hambre -señaló su padre muy serio- Pero en fin, lo único que quiero hacer es llegar.

-No me gusta que hayas tenido que hacer ese encargo por culpa mía -se lamentó la hermana menor- No estaba tan mal en la ciudad, aquí será más difícil acostumbrarnos si n...

-Tonterías -la interrumpió su padre- Aquí seremos muy felices. Mira a tu alrededor -dijo mientras alzaba su canosa cabeza hacia los altos pinos- No hay nada como vivir a un pie de la naturaleza, nos hará bien a los tres.

-Pero...

-Ya olvídalo -la cortó Hikari con fastidio, pero sonreía- Será todo un cambio pero, sé que estaremos bien -puso su mano en su brazo y lo presionó, infundiéndole ánimo- Ya verás.

Ella asintió y se sintió mucho mejor de lo que se había sentido en semanas. Su hermana, a pesar de que por fuera parecía tan ensimismada en sí misma, era grandiosa y completamente leal. Agradecía tener la oportunidad de convivir con ellos y ser aceptada. Eran su familia, y era todo lo que tenía, y le bastaba.

* * *

Grandes bolsas repletas de comida y artículos indispensables como: encendedor, navaja, cuerdas y botellas de agua, yacían preparadas a un extremo de la puerta corrediza de la casa. Naruto miraba el claro a través de la ventanilla de cristal, e intentaba calmar el repiqueteo de su corazón a causa de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Planeaba irse en cuanto se levantara el alba, pero su nerviosismo no lo dejaba conciliar el sueño y le producía terrores nocturnos, que mejor decidió tomar un poco de aire en la puerta de la cocina que daba al jardín.

Se volvió a repetir que tenía que hacerlo, que era necesario. No podía estar en aquella cabaña para siempre sin saber nada del mundo. Sin saber quien era él. Y si no le devolvían su pasado, crearía un nuevo futuro, y no se veía en él sentado de brazos cruzados en la salita, comiendo papitas hasta que tuviera ganas de dormir. Tenía que buscar su propósito como persona, no se conformaría con menos.

Así pues, tragando duro, decidió que era momento de ir a la cama a descansar un poco para la gran aventura, cuando con el rabillo del ojo vio unas sombras en la distancia.

Al principio creyó que su mente estaba gastándole una especie de broma absurda, y se talló los ojos con sus manos hechas puño, haciendo girar sus dedos. Pero efectivamente había algo acercándose en la oscuridad.

No podía ser verdad.

Su mandíbula empezó a caer cuando lo vio:

Un pequeño grupo de personas.

No eran más que tres, a lo que alcanzaba a atisbar desde la puerta de cristal del jardín trasero, pero eso era lo de menos, había personas _reales_ avanzando por el camino que llegaba hasta su casa. Hasta él. Su corazón dio un brinco.

Divisó a un hombre maduro y dos jóvenes mujeres. ¿Viajeros acaso? ¿Amantes de la aventura y de los pueblos fantasma? ¿Quizá iban por él? No, eso era ridículo, pero se valía soñar. Pero casi se desmaya cuando vio que se dirigían a la cabaña continua, donde a juzgar por lo que sus ojos veían y no lo estaban engañando, se iban a instalar. El hombre abrió la puerta con un tintineo de las llaves, y la puerta al principio se quejó con un sonoro rechinido y una ligera bruma de polvo. Él sabía que esa cabaña estaba inhabitable desde hacía mucho tiempo, a juzgar por su aspecto, pero ahora...

-Parece que tengo nuevos vecinos -murmuró, apoyándose todavía más en el cristal, y olvidándose por completo de sus planes de huida.

* * *

 **Aquí estoy, en definitiva, planeando confundirlos con este nuevo fic tan... escabroso xd. Aprovechando las vacaciones espero estar actualizando en tiempo y forma los miércoles :3 Por cierto, este capítulo es ligeramente más corto de lo que acostumbro escribir, pero lo excuso como una primera introducción a la trama, así que no desespereis.**

 **No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo, la historia se va a poner muuuy buena, honor de escritora. No tengo idea de cuantos capítulos serán, depende la aceptación que tenga y me llegue la inspiración para hacerla más larga de lo planeado UwU Si tienen preguntas, comentarios, quejas etc, mandenme un review con su opinión, yo espero poderles responder, además me gusta dedicar los capítulos a todos mis seguidores, porque los amo con el cora. Gracias por leer y espero me estén siguiendo en este excitante viaje narujuano xd**

 **Los amo.**

 **-PaoCriss.**


End file.
